Wyrm's Rock
Wyrm's Rock was a island-fortress located in the city of Baldur's Gate, that served as one of the headquarters of the Flaming Fist military. It was located on an isle in the middle of the River Chionthar, at the center of Wyrm's Crossing. Structure Wyrm's Rock was an imposing and formidable stronghold. Its granite walls were a foot (0.3 m) thick and worn smooth from the near-constant rain and splashing from the river water. The only features were a number of arrow slits that faced outward towards the water. Drawbridges extended from either side of the Rock, to the massive stone bridges of Wyrm's crossing. Aside from a small set of steel stairs leading up from diminutive dock, these were the only entrances in and out of the keep. In fact, all overland traffic that crossed the river at this point was forced through this well-guarded fortress. Interior The first floor of Wyrm's Rock was an imposing gauntlet for anyone who passed through. It was little more than a stone tunnel, standing atop big rock high above crashing waves, beset by room likely filled with men armed to the teeth. In fact these were offices for the toll-gatherers and chambers for the guards. The ground floor was marked with a hanging wooden sign emblazoned with the logo of the Flaming Fist. Above the main tunnel was the keep's armory. It was well-stocked with all manner of weapons used to defend it from land, naval and even aerial assaults. The top floor of Wyrm's Rock served as the quarters for the officers and mercenaries that served within. Dug into the isle, beneath the level of Wyrm's Crossing, was the Rock's spacious dungeons. While it did include a holding cell, that were used in emergency situations only, it was really more of a storage area used to house equipment such as canoes. Activities The fortress of Wyrm's Rock served two main roles for the city of Baldur's Gate. First and foremost it was bulwark that protected the city from the sea. The other was as a toll-collecting site, at a cost of 5 cp, for all travelers headed north along the Trade Way. The fort was only manned during daylight hours. At night, the drawbridges were raised and overland traffic was halted until first light next morning. Defenses As expected, Wyrm's Rock was extremely well-defended. The Flaming Fist soldiers stationed within were equipped with vats of oil, massive rocks, javelins and projectile weapons. They could fire these out murder-holes and arrow slits while being protected behind walls of thick granite. While Wyrm's Rock had enough accommodations for about 100 members of the Flaming Fist, it typically housed between 25 to 50 soldiers. History It was believed that the isle of Wyrm's Rock was originally home to a bronze dragon. The dungeon of Wyrm's Rock was used to confine the patriar sympathizers of Duke Valarken, during his attempted take over Baldur's Gate, in the mid-15 century DR. Appendix References Category:Fortresses Category:Locations in the Outer City Category:Locations in Baldur's Gate Category:Locations on the Sword Coast Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations